yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi Azamuku
Naomi Azamuku '''is one of the female (OC) students at Akademi High School in Yandere Simulator. Appearance Naomi has fair skin, green eyes and platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders, with a ponytail. She wears the standard school uniform, but with a black leather jacket with black stockings, and a red choker. She has a notch in her left eyebrow and a scar under her left eye. Personality Naomi has the 'evil' persona, but with some differences. If Naomi witnessed Yandere-chan commit murder, she would approve of the kill, promising not to say a word about it to anyone, but there is a slight chance she will lie and break the promise. If she catches you doing anything against the rules, there is a chance she may report you or cause a fuss, attracting attention from other students or teachers. If a camera is pointed in her direction, she will glare at it for a few seconds then walk away. If you get too close to her with a camera she will put up the middle finger. She has good instincts, meaning she is hard to kill. If she sees the player as a threat, she will pull out a knife and threaten the player with it. If the player attacks her, she will not hesitate to knock the player out. It's possible that if the player continuously tries attacking Naomi she will kill them, only if they are in an area with few students. Routine At 7:07 AM, Naomi enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:11 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:17 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the right side of the fountain, and leans against a wall, alone. At 8:02 AM, Naomi walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:31 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes to the cafeteria alone. Naomi walks back to class again at 1:32 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she will remain near at the fountain until the school day ends. Trivia * Her last name 'Azamuku' is Japanese for 'Deceive', which reflects her personality. * The player can interact with Naomi in many ways, and can potentially be eliminated, however she has no interest in Senpai, meaning this wouldn't be necessary. ** She cannot be killed with means such as homicide, as she is very self aware and will fight back if necessary. *** Same goes for kidnapping, fake suicide, suicide, drowning, electrocution, gossip and crushing. *** Torture is not applicable since she cannot be kidnapped, and Rejection since she has no love interest. **This leaves suicide (which is extremely hard to do), expulsion (in some circumstances), poisoning (with a chance of detection beforehand or surviving the poison), framing (although hard to do), befriending (she can do favours for you), betrayal (if she doesn't kill you for betraying her) and burning (however there is a chance of survival or her running away before being set on fire). * Naomi is known by few to giggle evilly in the bathrooms to scare other students, making them believe it is haunted. * There are rumors going around that Naomi gave herself the scar under her left eye, meaning she possibly has a vulnerable side. Quotes '''Reactions to Player Activity Interactions Apologize Compliment Gossip Favors Naomi will do favors for you, however this depends on your reputation and also by chance. Follow Me Distract Go Away Bye Time indicator Naomi is does not like being kept waiting in a conversation, and if the player stalls twice in the one day she will refuse to talk to them. After Witnessing a Murder Category:Females Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:OCs Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Evil